


Жёлтые титры

by chasing_kites, Pamdar, Selina22



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Metairony, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Irony, Social Justice, Surrealism, Tros fix-it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina22/pseuds/Selina22
Summary: То, чего все ждали, таки случилось.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Жёлтые титры

**Author's Note:**

> **Осторожно:** фик написан в той же манере, в каковой снят ТРОС  
> Жанры: вотэтоповорот и метаирония  
> Написано для WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020  
> Сокомандники сделали [коллективную начитку фика](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eK8R_ZJSGg7nF8S9BTv36GrBR36LzcmB/view) на разных языках😳  
> 

***

Каким-то образом Кайло Рен выжил.


End file.
